What happened to heero?
by Death Goddess and Angel Mayer
Summary: Heero's been known to kill....but not like this...the one thing no one has ever seen. Poor Heero! Read and find out!


There was something in the darkness that the teenager couldn't quite put his finger on, something familiar but unknown, he stood up cautiously and walked over to the figure his long braid swinging back and forth as the tired Gundam pilot stared blankly at his intruder. He rubbed his eyes and stepped back in shock. He knew who this guy was! He began shaking in his silk bunny pajamas. Heero Yuy stood before him. Why was he there, what did he want?

Heero stepped forward and there was an unusual glare in his Prussian blue eyes, his mouth curled up in an evil smile. "Hiya Duo.." He replied without normal tone. It was more like an overwhelming evil voice than Heero's normal monotone.

"Oi, Heero what are you-" He was cut off short as the perfect soldier grabbed him by the neck.

"I have a mission Duo.... A mission..." Were the only things he said in reply.

Duo choked and struggled to pry Heero's hands from his neck, when he attempted this he received a sharp kick to the stomach which made him gag pain riddled and throw up blood. "What mission?...H- Heero..???" Duo choked breathlessly.

Heero sent another sharp kick but this time to Duo's chest, Duo made a noise as several cracks could be heard. Heero gave a satisfied smile as the American soldier fell limply to the floor with a ragged breath.

Heero smirked and stepped on Duo's Stomach as he made his way to the door. He was answered with another pain riddled gasp as he did so. "Mission 1 complete.." He replied to himself as he opened Duo's apartment door and walked out.

"Hey Heero!" Called a familiar voice.

Heero mumbled and rolled over in bed, "Leave me alone Quatre, I have a really bad headache..."

"But Heero, someone attacked Duo last night!"

Heero didn't hear what he thought he heard, did he? "What?!" He replied quickly getting up out of bed ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "You're not serious are you?!?!" The Japanese boy asked unbelieving.

"Would I lie to you over something so foolish?" The blonde asked in an unusual pensive manner.

Heero stood up. "Where is he?"

"Come on." The Arabian motioned leading Heero out the door.

Heero walked into the room and his eyes fell upon the American pilot lying on the bed. Heero couldn't believe it. Duo laid there on his bed, his bunny rabbit PJ's covered in crimson red, his breathing harsh and staggered and his face pain stricken. If he was in the room next to him, why hadn't he woken up at Duo's screams? Or even at the slightest noise? He was the perfect soldier after all, he would have known if something was wrong. It was all puzzling to Heero and made his head throb constantly. He brushed away the pain and walked over to the bedside. "Duo?" He prodded gently.

Duo stared at him a second then painfully tried to move away. "Don't hurt me again!!!" He yelled hoarsely as he sought comfort in Quatre's arms.

"Duo? What are you talking about?! I was sleeping last night!" Heero asked as shocked as the American pilot.

"No way man! You tried to kill me!" He coughed harshly.

"What?!?! Duo, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself more." Heero yelled in an unusually scared tone. He didn't understand what was going on, and it scared him.

"What about your mission Heero?.." Duo replied as blood ran out the side of his mouth and he coughed more harshly then before.

"What? My mission?????" Heero asked confused as he grabbed his head and wracked his mind painfully trying to remember what had happened last night. The thoughts never came to him. He hadn't even known he had gotten out of bed and almost killed his best friend. And why did he have such a bad headache? Was it there so he wouldn't remember at all?? He realized that he had fallen to his knees, and quickly stood up trying to regain his posture. He gathered his thoughts and looked at Duo with actual tears in his eyes as he walked to the door, "I'm sorry.... Duo.... I'll just stay away from you for a while..." He replied and closed the door behind him.

"Was he CRYING?!" Wufei replied in as much shock as the others.

Duo wiped away the crimson trail from the side of his mouth and stared blankly at the closed door. Why did he act like that? Why was Heero crying? Did he really not mean it? Was it all really out of Heero's control? Absentmindedly Duo undid his braid and lay back on his pillow, now staring up at his sky blue colored ceiling.

"Duo?" Quatre asked a little more than concerned.

Duo then looked at the blood spots on his clothes. "............I think I need some new pajamas..."

Wufei walked out and saw the Japanese boy sitting slumped uncharacteristically by the door. "So you really don't know what you did?"

Heero shook his head slowly. "What did I do?" He managed to choke out.

Wufei looked at him a minute and decided to answer. "Well it looks like you broke a few ribs, strangled him, and gave him a few minor internal injuries."

Every word was like a needle being shoved into the Japanese boy's heart, every letter tore at his already tired soul, it made him feel sick to think that he had done that to his best friend and even worse to realize the truth.

Wufei watched as his fellow Gundam pilot put a hand to his mouth and began to make unusual gagging noises. Wufei's eyes widened as he watched. Heero wasn't going to....? But he never gets sick........ It puzzled the Chinese pilot to no end. Next thing he knew Heero stood up and ran down the hallway. "More than likely to the bathroom..." Wufei mused to himself.

A few minutes later Heero staggered back and sat in his place by the door. "Aww...Wufei..I feel terrible....." He replied softly.

"About Duo?" Wufei asked gently.

"That and....."He replied as he swallowed hard, obviously refraining from another run to the bathroom.

Wufei uncrossed his arms and sat next to him. "And what Heero?"

Heero gave him a look out of the corner of his Prussian blue eyes and swallowed again. Wufei could barely see it underneath the tousled brown hair, but Heero's face was flustered in an unusual shade of red. The boy was sick, honestly and truly sick.

"Heero...you're.." Wufei replied shocked. He'd never seen the perfect soldier like this; it just proved he was as human as all the others.

"I know Wufei..I know....." Heero replied softly. " For three days now.... I don't know what's wrong with me...and I'll be damned if I go to see a doctor...."

"Probably just a fever." Wufei replied with a slight smile. "All _normal_ teenagers get them."

"But I'm not a _normal _teenager Wufei........I'm the perfect soldier, I'm not supposed to be sick..."

"Yeah? That's what they all say Heero.." Wufei mused.

"You're starting to sound like Duo..." Heero growled hoarsely.

Wufei fell silent.

Just then Quatre opened the door. "Heero? Duo wants to speak with you a moment.."

Heero mentally cursed as he tried to hide how bad he felt as he got to his feet. "I don't really trust myself near him..." He replied swallowing hard. "After what I heard I did...."

Quatre noticed the slight change in Heero's behavior but decided to brush it off. "You sure Heero? He doesn't seem to be angry with you.." The blonde replied soothingly.

"I'll talk to him later..." Heero replied in a soft hoarse monotone as he turned away and walked towards his room. "I need to rest..."

Quatre looked down at Wufei questionably. "What's the matter with Heero?"

Wufei could barely contain himself from telling the Arabian, but he finally decided that it would be dishonorable. "He's just a little shaken up over what he did." The Chinese boy replied as he stood up. "I should be going though, Sally's waiting for me." He replied with a smirk as he began walking away, waving his hand. "Give Duo my 'get well soons'!" He replied as he closed the apartment door.

"I will Fei, I will.." Quatre replied with a puzzled smile as he closed the door to Duo's room.

Wearing only his boxers the fever-stricken Heero Yuy walked into the bathroom. "Man, I feel warm.." He replied to himself as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead with a hand. "maybe something in here will help..." He began looking through the medicine cabinet, reading the labels to find anything at all that could help him. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped, his vision was getting blurry and he was fighting to stay conscious. He was afraid of what the other pilots would think if they saw him like this.

"Heero...?" Came a tired, bewildered voice from the hallway. "What are you doin Heero.."

Heero turned around to see Duo standing in a different pair of Pajamas, this time instead of bunnies they had little puppies holding hearts, and Heero was surprised to see him. "What are you doing out of bed?" Heero replied trying to give a casual rough act.

"Heero....?" Duo replied looking sleepily at the different medicine bottles on the floor. "Why are you goin through the cabinets like that...?"

Heero tried to change the subject quickly. "You know you're not better yet...and besides.. aren't you scared of me?"

"No Heero...why would I be scared of you?...."

Heero gulped hard, another terrifying threat made its way up his throat.

"What's the matter Heero..?"

Heero glanced at the longhaired boy standing before him, his best friend. He didn't want to tell him. No way he would...but still, he had tried to kill him..

"I uhh...don't feel good...." Heero replied hoarsely as he looked at the American for a sign of surprise.

There was none, "So that's why you didn't want to talk to me last night..." He replied as he kneeled down with a pained look on his face as he helped the Japanese boy find something to ease both their pain.

"Arigato.." Heero murmured as he finally sat down to rest a minute. His head was swimming and he felt really dizzy. It was all new to him so he didn't quite understand it.

"So, how long have you been like this?" Duo asked sitting next to him, after finding nothing and looking in a whole new type of surprise at Heero's flustered face. "You really are sick Heero..."

Heero leaned forward and put a hand on the side of his head. "I know...I've been like this at least four days now.....I don't like it at all...."

"Yeah.... You think I like this?" Duo replied with a tired smile pointing to where Heero hurt him.

"I'm sorry Duo....I didn't mean to...I didn't even know I did it..."

Duo embraced Heero in a gentle friendship hug. "Its okay you Baka, I forgive you..."

"Arigato..." Heero replied tiredly as he pulled away.

Duo winced slightly and looked at his sick comrade. "You okay? Should I take you to a Hos-"

"No!" Heero interrupted harshly. "No hospitals...." He then let out a breath and looked at Duo. " We should get some good medicine tomorrow, since all of this stuff isn't gonna help..." He replied as he stood up using the wall to keep him upright so he wouldn't fall back to the ground.

Duo watched him and stood up also, giving a short pain riddled gasp as he brought himself to his feet.

"Lets go to bed for a while...." Heero replied as they supported each other and walked to a room. They didn't care if they shared a bed for tonight, they weren't going to do anything, both of them were sick and neither of them felt like walking alone. They decided to sleep in Heero's bed since Duo's was covered in blood. Duo watched in astonishment as the sick Heero slept next to him, it still surprised him to see Heero like that. Finally Duo drew in a ragged breath and fell asleep next to the Japanese boy.

Heero woke up early the next morning to Duo's ragged coughing, he looked over tiredly to see his friend putting on his normal priests outfit on gently over his bandages.

"Duo..? What are you doing?..." Heero replied tiredly as he watched his friend button his shirt casually and fix the collar. He was quickly answered with another cough and Duo had his hand over his mouth, when he removed it he noticed the new crimson colored spots that now covered it. "Duo?..."

Duo looked at him and wiped his hand on his pant leg trying not to let the Japanese boy know everything still hurt him. "Oi! Morning Heero!" Duo chirped almost casually, Heero noticed the slight pain in the American's voice.

"Duo? ..." Heero replied shading his eyes from the sun as he stood up and walked over to his friend. "Go back to sleep...you need to rest.."

"Aww, Heero I feel fine!" Duo replied as he held back from coughing. "Let's go to town...I'll drive."

"Duo. I don't think..." He couldn't win. He felt bad enough about hurting Duo in the first place, and he must be feeling better if he was walking around so much. "Fine, lets go.." He replied absentmindedly slipping on his trademark spandex shorts and green tank top. Then tying the laces of his shoes.

Duo cheerfully led the way out to the car and Heero drowsily followed and got in the backseat to lay down. "be careful Duo...you don't have your drivers license yet...."

"Aww quiet. I can drive... " Duo replied as he turned on the car. "Now where's drive at?"

"I would drive myself, but I'm too dizzy right now...."

"Oh! There it is!" Duo replied as he set the gear shifter and took off down the road. "Where are we going?"

"Lets go to the mall or something. I need medicine..." Heero replied dully from the backseat giving a weak wave of his hand.

"Okay!" Duo beamed. All of this exercise was killing him inside, he didn't want to worry Heero so he acted like he felt better, but in reality he wished he'd stayed in bed. He quickly wiped away the blood that had started to flow from the side of his mouth as he pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Heero?" Duo asked poking his sleeping friend in the backseat.

Heero gave his usual "Hn." And opened his eyes. "Are we there already?" He asked sleepily.

"Yep." Duo said getting out of the car. "Come on Heero."

Heero reluctantly got out of the car and watched his friend. "Fine..."

"Hey Heero." Came a familiar voice.

Heero looked to the side. "Hey Wufei...."

"I see you're not feeling any better huh?"

"Not at all.."

"What about Duo?"

"I dunno, he has this whole _I have to be hyper _thing going on. I don't think it will last long...."

"Hi Wu-man!" Duo called walking over to the two other boys.

"Hey Duo, feeling better?" The Chinese boy replied with a greeting smile.

"Yeah!"

"Good to hear.. oh Quatre's having a get together tonight, he was wondering if you both wanted to come."

"Sure, I just hope I don't throw up while I'm there." Heero replied monotone.

"I wanna go Wu-man! I'll be there!" Duo chirped with a fake cheerfulness, Wufei could tell it wasn't real.

The Chinese pilot waved it away. "Alright, see you guys later!" He replied walking to his car and driving off.

The other two boys walked through the different stores in the mall, Heero looking for any medicine that could possibly help him and Duo looking at the toys.

"Hey Heero! Lookie!" Duo said happily as he walked over to his friend holding yet another action figure. "They have Deathscythe Hell custom! And Wing Zero! And Epyon, And Tallgeese, And even Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong!!" He said as he held up the other figures as he said their names.

Heero couldn't help but smile. "I don't know how or where you got this sudden burst of energy....but it won't last long.."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"The sick Heero Yuy."

"Good enough I guess." Duo replied as he went back to the aisle he'd gotten the toys from and put them back on the shelf. When he came back Heero was taking some aspirin and he shrugged. The one thing he'll never get used to seeing is Heero Yuy held down by a fever.

"Do they help?" Duo asked inquisitively.

"A little...." Heero replied swallowing hard.

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah.."

When they got to Quatre's home Heero walked in with his head low and his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans with his green tank top instead of his spandex shorts because a little incident in the long car ride on the way to the house prevented him from wearing his favorite clothes. "Damn turns..." Heero thought bleakly to himself.

Duo greeted everyone enthusiastically and they were glad that he felt better, but it didn't even take close to an hour for the American to fall asleep on the couch.

"Hi Heero" The Arab greeted kindly.

"Hey Quatre..." The Japanese boy replied in a solemn tone.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"Oh god not food..." Heero thought and shook his head. "just some water will be fine..." He replied softly to the blonde.

A few seconds later Quatre returned with Heero's glass of water. "If you need anything else just tell me."

"No, I'm alright" Heero responded taking a drink, then he went and sat in the corner of the room watching everyone talk to each other, it was dizzying so he closed his eyes.

Wufei walked over to him. "So I see you were right about Duo, he's out for the night at least."

"yeah, I know....." There was a pause then Heero replied. "Wufei?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm always right..."

"Sure Heero, sure.." He decided to humor the Japanese boy, but he replied that he'd be back later and walked away.

After that all Heero saw was black.

"Heero?! Heero?! Wake up!!" Called a familiar voice.

Heero moaned and resisted waking up knowing that if he did he would be sick again. "What??" He breathed tirelessly as he looked at the three boys standing by the bed he was laying in. The only one that wasn't there was Wufei.

Quatre gave a smile knowing that Heero was awake, but there was something troubling the Arab, Heero could tell.

"What is it this time??" Heero asked looking at the boys by the bed.

"You tried to kill Wufei..." Duo replied softly.

"WHAT?!!?" Heero yelled quickly sitting up. "What do you mean?!?!"

"Just what Duo said, you tried to kill Wufei." Trowa replied solemnly.

"Wait a minute...wasn't I in the living room????" Heero asked puzzled. "How'd I get in here."

"That was my fault." Trowa replied. "I carried you in here after Duo told us you had a fever."

"Sorry, Heero..." Duo eeped from behind Trowa.

"Its fine Duo..... I just still can't believe I did that to Wufei..." Heero replied softly. "I'm not even going to go in there, I know what I did...." Heero replied getting out of the bed.

"But Heero. Your fever!" Quatre began.

"I'm okay Quatre...really...." Heero replied as he quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Uh huh..."

"I'll never get used to seeing that..." Duo replied.

"None of us ever will..." Trowa replied. "I'm going to go back in with Wufei." He replied walking out the door.

Duo looked at Quatre. "So..uhhh..." He replied cringing in response to the sickening noises that were heard from the bathroom. "Ohhhh...Heero..." He thought to himself.

Finally after much yelling from a reluctant Heero; Duo and Quatre managed to drag him into a hospital.

"No way I'm staying here you guys! Those damn doctors are gonna strap me to a table and make me suffer forever!" Heero replied hysterically as he struggled to get free of his friends. Under normal circumstances he would have been able to, but not after being sick for almost a week, Heero finally gave up and made them drag him in if they wanted anything to do with him.

A few signed papers and millions of muttered Japanese curses later Heero walked into the examining room extremely terrified, sure he could destroy an entire Oz mobile suit base, but the doctors was something entirely different! "What are they gonna do to me???" He thought to himself.

"Heero, just sit down." Quatre replied pointing to the table.

Heero sat down and noticed that there weren't any straps on the table, nothing could hold him down if he wanted to send a swift kick to the doctors face and bolt out of there before anything happened.

Duo watched his Japanese friend with silent amusement as the other boy looked around more scared then Duo had ever seen him. He really didn't like hospitals.

Heero quickly looked at the door as the doctor walked in.

"Hello there boys." He greeted and was met with a smile from Quatre and Duo and a Death glare from Heero.

"Well, lets get started shall we?" He replied ignoring Heero's glare as he asked questions and examined him closely; finally he came to a conclusion.

"Well it seems that you have some type of schizophrenia. When you got that fever it triggered your fighting side to stay dormant, so that's why you didn't do much during the day, but when you went to sleep or blacked out your other side showed itself, but it wasn't you, it was someone who wanted to kill your friends, an Oz soldier maybe? Anyways once you get rid of your fever, trying to kill your friends should end." The doctor explained professionally.

"I've tried that...." Heero responded monotone.

"Well then here." The doctor replied handing Heero a piece of paper with words scribbled on it.

Heero tried but couldn't read it. Not even the best decoder in all the colonies and the universe could, which was just how all doctor's writing was.

The three boys walked out of the hospital, Heero looked at his friends with a flustered face. Not from his fever, he was blushing. "Uhhh..Thanks..."

Duo laughed. "No problem you Schizophrenic Gundam pilot you!!" He replied as he hit him playfully.

"Uhhh...Duo? I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Quatre started, as Heero got this look on his face.

"Why? Q-man?" Duo replied as he looked at Heero. "OMIGOD! NO HEERO!!! NOT ON ME!"

----End


End file.
